


OVERDOSE

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 指尖陀螺番外2
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/指尖陀螺 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823995
Kudos: 4





	OVERDOSE

（大约发生在指尖陀螺两年前的故事，OMI SIDE）

今市隆二总是很郁闷为什么自己系不好领带。

登坂广臣虽然并没有那么直接的揶揄，但是他看着正在为自己整理衣领而微微皱眉的他，读出了有点怕麻烦的意思。  
笨拙的自己在臣的眼里是什么样的呢，就连确认的勇气也没有。  
好了，原来深蓝色的领带很衬这件衣服。  
好像是企图转换气氛的话语，又俨然一副对这套挑选的搭配很满意的样子，让今市隆二感到有一点点安慰，他小声的嗯了一下。  
那就这样出发吧。如同习惯一般又回头对着镜子看了一下自己的西装，从前今市就觉得登坂广臣是那种特别在意自己形象的人。  
哪怕他们只是开车去找组织的前辈吃个brunch而已。

马里布的阳光明媚，海岸线绵长，到哪儿都是风景，所以今市隆二找了些借口，又能多待在这里的据点久一点。  
前一阵忙着收拾火拼的残局，虽然有臣的帮忙，一众人要是不好好休息的话，恐怕回去还是要硬扛累垮。

时间还赶得上吧。今市看了眼手表，回头只见登坂广臣晃了晃手里的车钥匙。  
不相信时间，但是你可以相信我的车技，还有这辆迈巴赫。今市隆二总是被登坂广臣时而有意无意的冷玩笑逗乐，他假装没问过般，坐上副驾驶座，登坂广臣也紧接着上车。因为阳光真的太刺眼了，登坂广臣调整着遮光板，虽然看上去是那么噬人的光，却很温暖，没有杂质，他知道今市隆二很喜欢这个城市，除了帮派的事务，他们在这里的回忆大都是美好的，这次把据点往纽约收拢的计划已久，也许已不再有可能回到马里布了。  
幸福的时间总是很短暂，像是偷来的样子，甚至舍不得拿到阳光下仔细欣赏。

登坂广臣忽然感觉到右手边有点躁动，转过身发现是正在和安全带作斗争的今市隆二，死活调整不好的带子长度，金属带扣发出啪嗒的响声。  
大约是新车的原因吧，登坂广臣想，伸手为今市扣好了安全带。大概还在暴躁的情绪里，今市冷冷的样子。  
他焦躁的样子其实很可爱，登坂广臣这样想，却不想轻易告诉他，还没有升级到恋人的程度，只是在一点点累积信赖的过程，光是这样做就觉得好像是假戏真做的临场感，让他感觉到每一天都是全新的。  
登坂广臣刚要拉上自己的安全带，却仍然十分在意的看了今市隆二，正好与对方的视线合上。  
仿佛是触碰到心脏的喜悦感，他松开手中的带子，忍不住吻了身边的人。  
也似乎是被这突然的举动惊吓到，但是，并不讨厌的程度。今市接受了这个深情的吻，毫无防备的任由对方搅动着自己的心情，从唇间开始泄露出甘美的声音。

忽然想要的心情，宛如一阵火一般从脚尖开始烧到大脑。  
时间什么的就这么抛开好了，登坂广臣想到，双手环上了今市隆二的背脊，慢慢的抚摸着。  
现在吗…omi?  
不可以吗…？  
大约问题不在于此，而是在耀眼的阳光下根本无法坦诚相待。  
轻轻说着这里太亮的今市隆二在他眼里依然是可爱的，回应着我知道了的登坂广臣还是系好了自己的安全带，用仅剩的冷静启动车子，开到不远的地下车库，虽然距离他们的公寓只有那么几分钟的步行距离，却连今市都不知道这一处的存在。  
没想到你把这一带调查得那么清楚。带着些许调侃的口吻，今市隆二深深的叹了一口气。  
啊姑且也算是用心了吧。登坂广臣毫不在意的说道，在燃烧的渴望已经无法停下。他侧身过去吻今市，比刚才更浓烈的情欲支配着，犹如想要得到确认而长久的持续在这黯淡的安静中。今市隆二努力的回吻过去，身体依然很诚实，就算前一天两人折腾到半夜，只是单纯被登坂触碰就会感觉到的欲望，像不会熄灭的火苗一点点燃烧，直到占领全身。

在这狭小的空间里，只有两人的呼吸和味道。

不知何时登坂广臣已经把今市隆二的座位放下来了，不由分说的用膝盖顶开了今市的双腿，用右手抓住他的手腕，左手抚过今市的领带。  
ryuji这个自己能解开吗。说完才注意到今市那不服输的眼神，如果真的惹恼了他可能会很糟糕。一会还有预定的地方要去，把衣服弄皱就麻烦了。  
暂时忍住想欺负的心情，登坂广臣一边为今市脱下衣服，一边吻着他的身体，他的身上永远都有很好闻的味道，令人沉迷。有时会拿错对方的香水，结果发现还是无法复制一摸一样的气味。  
他听到今市急促的吐息，透着甜美的呻吟，是无法欺骗的证明。也许大脑已经故障了，干脆沉浸在这片愉悦中好了。  
开始变得理所当然的不可停止，用一个个吻描绘脑海中的形状，触碰到那个已经硬起来的地方。  
即使没有言语，也得到了全身心的回答。今市隆二听到西装布料压到皮制座位上的摩擦声，接着是皮带解开的声音伴随着灼热的呼吸，慢慢攀附上自己的皮肤。那里仿佛十分渴求的样子，登坂广臣用拇指堵住了铃口，已经开始濡湿了他的手指，但是现在还不是释放的时候。  
从根部就开始含住，感受到了前所未有的焦急，缓慢的湿润每一个部分。登坂广臣尚还有余裕的抬头看了眼今市隆二，感受到他在微微颤抖，车里的空气渐渐充满潮湿的情欲。今市隆二想要，却不想抓着自己的肩膀，因为那样的触碰，只会让他更失去一切本能，他所能抓紧的，眼前所及的，只是这密闭空间的把手而已。  
登坂广臣的舌尖舔舐过刚才用手抚弄过的尖端，在颤动着，是满溢欲望的信号；再反复把整个吞进去，用口唇包裹住，那里的热度好像马上要爆裂，不可抑制。在这样的刺激下，今市隆二终于忍受不住，伸手抓住了登坂广臣的头发，往自己身体的方向按着。  
像是一起堕入深渊的感觉，像是自己的理智完全丧失一般，这副身体何时变得那么容易敏感。  
让我现在就去吧omi…既然是如此请求，登坂广臣加大了刺激，不一会今市隆二就射在他的嘴巴里。  
笨蛋别吞下去啊。登坂广臣的嘴角向上扬，才不管今市的羞耻心，被完全压制住的双手想要遮住开始泪眼朦胧的脸，却被登坂广臣阻止，轻轻吻去淡淡的泪水。

就算你再怎么说不要，我也不会停下了。

登坂广臣把今市隆二背转过去，幸好前一晚也有做过，现在也不需要花时间进行扩张，但决定还是温柔的对待他。  
起先是手指，光是一根手指就能让今市隆二欲仙欲死这件事情，登坂广臣也是拿手的很，今市隆二的快感被支配着。然而，对于登坂广臣来说，却是恰恰相反，今市的那个地方牢牢的吸着自己，那个真正的操纵者是他身下的那个人啊。  
任由登坂广臣在自己的身体里慢慢翻搅，今市隆二已经快受不了，所有的欲望又积累在下体，好想要释放。想要。  
在毫无防备的时候，登坂广臣进入了今市隆二的身体，连一点预告的时间都没有。  
你的那里正在缠着我呢ryuji…一开始先是缓缓的抽插，让对方一点点的感觉到自己，登坂广臣吻着今市的后背。  
多么想让他闭嘴，不要再说那些让他羞耻的句子，今市隆二的脸颊贴在座椅上，如果取而代之是冰块的话，也许就能冷却自己炙热的心情。  
两人愈加急促的呼吸，一起一伏的交叠在这个密闭的空间。除此之外，便是身体的碰撞，发出淫靡的声响。  
也许是太过激烈的性爱，登坂广臣发现今市隆二的那里竟然是那么的热那么的撩人，让他上瘾。  
要不要坐上来ryuji?在没有得到肯定的回答之前，就慢慢的抱起他。一边亲吻着一边让他转过身来，很小心翼翼的没有弄乱他，只有几根前发微微落在额前，但也好像使得今市看上去更加煽情勾人，湿润的眼神仿佛在说拒绝又欲罢不能的想要。  
车窗逐渐氲出水汽来，今市的双手抵在玻璃上，试图调整自己的吐息。登坂广臣抱着他的腰一下子往下的时候，大脑一片空白，犹如失控的赛车冲向没有尽头的悬崖，不知何时才会真正的坠落。感受到登坂广臣的热楔在自己的身体里狂暴的肆虐着，如果时间停止的话，此刻的自己是不是就能得到真实的满足了。  
已经没有余力想这些复杂的事情了，今市隆二不由自主的扭动腰身，尽情的感觉登坂广臣的存在…  
登坂广臣重新开始抚弄今市昂扬的部分，对他来说也是特别的双重刺激吧，连登坂广臣自己也被这焦灼的情热开始变得忘却理智，随着低声喘息起来。  
最后的最后，在他的耳边温柔的问道一起达到高潮的时候，登坂广臣觉得自己的肩膀快被今市隆二的指尖抓到脱臼。  
已经快无法忍耐，已经快要坏掉，孤独的内心祈求着被救赎。当登坂广臣把欲望全部注入今市的体内，同时今市也在他的腹部留下白浊的液体。  
要拔出来吗。  
不要。  
那待会会站不起来噢。

.  
.  
.

omi我喜欢你。无视登坂广臣的提醒，今市隆二疲倦的靠在臣的肩膀上，试图咬舐他的锁骨；此刻是他最需要慰藉的时刻，像个孩子一般。

登坂广臣沉默了好久，他无法给予同样的回答，虽然自己的心情是与今市一样的。  
仿佛要到了自己的极限，他只能俯下身去吻他心爱的人。

如果能把这个男人摧毁，再与他一起毁灭该有多好。

the end  
2020-05-22


End file.
